Mon chien est récalcitrant
by Darkie59
Summary: Une soirée banale, un pari et un désastre pour le perdant. Ryo/Jun ou Jun/Ryo on verra! Pour le moment K mais sans doute que cela va évoluer.
1. Prologue

Et non cette fois ce n'est pas un OS! Je répond à la demande de Aki qui voulait voir du Ryo/Jun ou du Jun/Ryo on verra bien comment vont se dérouler les aventures de ces deux idiots!

Bonne lecture et profitez de la vie. ^^

* * *

><p>Matsujun attendait patiemment devant la porte de son maître depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il n'avait pas le choix celui-ci lui avait demandé de le faire. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, la clef s'insérer dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

- Tadaima

- Okaeri Nishikido-sama.

Il cracha pratiquement le dernier mot faisant ainsi bien comprendre à son « propriétaire » tout le bien qu'il pensait de cette situation grotesque.

Mais comment le grand Matsumoto Jun s'était il trouvé dans cette situation ?

_Une semaine plus tôt, appartement de Ninomiya Kazunari._

Nino avait décidé de réunir quelques uns de ses amis pour fêter les deux semaines de vacance qui s'annonçaient enfin. Ils étaient tous épuisés par les tournées, les interviews et toutes les choses de leurs vies qui faisaient d'eux des célébrités idolâtrées par des millions de fans.

Ohno avait tranquillement posé sa tête sur les genoux de Kazunari, Ryo se disputait une fois de plus avec Jun et Sho essayait vainement de retenir un Aiba qui avait décidé de montrer à tout le monde que oui, il pouvait encore un faire un salto arrière sans soucis.

Ryo faisait donc un peu office d'intrus lors de cette réunion improvisée et Jun ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Sérieux tu fais quoi ici ? Tu n'es pas dans notre groupe !

- Je suis l'ami de Nino !

- Super ça change nos vies !

- Tu m'énerves !

- Tant mieux.

Et ce climat durait maintenant depuis trois heures. Plus les canettes de bières s'amoncelaient et plus cela empirait alors même si au début cela faisait rire les autres cela était devenu un peu lassant. Pour changer les idées de tout le monde et surtout pour les arrêter Nino proposa un jeu.

- Les gars j'ai une idée ! On joue au Shiritori * et le premier éliminé devra exhausser le vœu du gagnant final ! Ça vous convient ?

- OUI JE VEUXXXXXXXX _lança un Aiba qui une fois ivre se montrait encore plus énervé._

- Ça marche pour moi _dit Ohno qui voulait surtout faire plaisir à son amant._

_- _Pareil même si je suis certain de gagner ! Je n'ai pas fait Keio pour rien _répliqua fièrement Sho._

- Sérieux si tu as juste fait des études pour ça tu crains ! Je m'ennuie alors je participe _glissa Ryo._

- … Moi ça ne me tente pas ! En plus je ne suis pas doué à ce jeu ! Si c'est pour devoir obéir à Aiba...

- Dégonflé !

- Tais toi Ryo ! Tu veux que je joue ? D'accord ! Et tu vas être à mes ordres !

- Mouais on verra bien.

Il fut décidé que le perdant obéirait donc pendant les deux semaines de vacance et tous écrivirent sur un papier ce qu'ils désiraient obtenir. Ainsi tous les membres risquaient la même chose.

Le jeu débuta et sans grande surprise Jun fut rapidement éliminé. Il râla justifiant son erreur mais rien n'y fit ! Il devrait servir le gagnant du tournoi et c'était tout.

A son grand désespoir il vit ses amis perdre un à un et il ne resta plus que Ryo et Aiba... Qui était le pire ? Bonne question...

La manche finale commença et soudain Aiba... ne trouva rien de mieux à dire qu'il en avait marre et qu'il voulait dormir.

- J'abandonne ! Ça me saoule ton truc Nino.

- J'ai gagné ?

- Ouais ouais.

Un grand cri de triomphe déchira la nuit pendant que Jun hurlait de désespoir maudissant le ciel de lui avoir donné un collègue comme Aiba Masaki. Reprenant ses esprits Ryo affichant un sourire sadique donna son papier à Matsumoto. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, blêmit et bégaya faiblement des « non, non » avant de laisser tomber la feuille au sol. Sho s'en saisit et lu à haute voix :

- Le perdant revisitera pour moi Kimi wa peto. Il sera mon animal domestique pendant les deux semaines qui viennent.

- NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PITIE NE LE LAISSEZ PAS FAIRE ! _Hurla Jun terrifié._

- Désolé mon chien mais maintenant je suis ton maître et rentrons à la maison il se fait tard ! _Jubila un Nishikido qui tenait enfin sa vengeance pour toutes les répliques assassines que lui adressait son senpai._

Nishikido après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses amis repartit chez lui traînant à ses côtés un Matsumoto plus que récalcitrant et redoutant à l'avance les deux semaines de torture qui l'attendait. En quittant l'appartement Matsujun entendit ses ex-amis (oui pardonner ça c'était hors de question) lui souhaiter bon courage.

Ryo monta dans sa voiture et Jun ouvrit la porte passager pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- STOP ! Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je monte dans ta voiture...

- ça je veux bien mais pas devant.

- Comment ça pas devant ? Je vais toujours là d'habitude !

- Oui mais d'habitude tu n'es pas mon animal ! Elle est où la place du chien ?

- Sérieux tu me fous dans le coffre je te tue Ryo !

- Non non on se contentera de la banquette arrière ! Fais gaffe à ne pas mettre des poils partout ! Je veux que mon bébé reste propre !

- Mes poils ? Tu as un sacré problème toi..._ murmura Jun en s'installant à l'arrière._

La voiture démarra et dix minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parking de Ryo. Ils entrèrent dans le hall, prirent l'ascenseur et après quelques instant, le kanjani recherchant activement ses clefs, ils pénétrèrent dans le nouveau logement de l'animal de compagnie qui, comme toujours, était dans un sale état.

- Toujours le bordel ne ?

- Pas de remarque le chien ! Tu prends la chambre d'ami ! On parlera demain des règles à suivre !

- Des règles ?

- Ben oui un chien ça ne fait pas ce qu'il veut ! Ça obéit ! La chambre est juste là. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit...

Jun entra dans sa nouvelle demeure et épuisé il se jeta sur le lit... Sa dernière pensée fût que ses vacances allaient être longues... très longues.

_*Shiritori : jeu dans lequel chacun doit enchaîner des mots commençant par la dernière syllabe du précédent. Un peu comme notre Marabout._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le prologue vient de prendre fin. Je pense poster assez rapidement la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise!<em>


	2. Les cinq règles

Le lendemain Jun se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête et il émergea lentement dans cette chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Que faisait il ici ? Où était il ? Et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire !

L'appartement de Nino, le jeu, le gage, Ryo, l'animal... Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller et pria pour que Nishikido ait déjà oublié toute cette histoire mais ses espoirs furent très rapidement ruinés quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Le chien debout ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt et on doit parler des règles que tu devras suivre pendant deux semaines ! Grouille toi !

- Ryo... Tu plaisantes ne ? On ne va pas faire ça ?

- Tu as perdu, tu assumes ! Dépêche ça va refroidir.

- J'arrive...

Jun se leva et rejoignit alors la cuisine. En s'installant il put voir la profusion de plats qui l'attendait sur la table.

- Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais manger le matin alors sers toi.

- … Merci c'est gentil.

- Ben oui je ne suis pas un monstre quand même !

- J'ai jamais dit ça Ryo...

- Pendant que tu manges on va établir les consignes et pas une seule protestation.

- … Vas-y.

- 1) Tu dois m'obéir et si tu contestes une décision je te punirai.

- Tu vas me punir ? Je ne suis pas un gosse je te signale !

- Non tu es mon chien alors silence.

- Continue...

- 2) Tu ferras le ménage. Je n'aime pas ça alors tu t'en charges.

- D'accord.

- 3) Tu t'habilles comme je le veux, tu te coiffes comme je le veux et tu sortiras pour ta promenade quand je le veux.

- Ma promenade ?

- Oui un chien ça a besoin de se dégourdir les pattes dans la journée et ça doit faire ses besoins...

- OH LA STOP ! Je ne vais pas faire ça dehors ! Ça ne va pas toi !

- Je plaisante Jun !

- J'espère bien...

- 4) Tu ne sors pas sans moi ni sans mon autorisation.

- Et tu viens avec moi peut être quand je vais aller voir Kou ?

- Kou ?

- Ouais Kou Shibasaki, ma copine !

- … Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

- Oh là tu devrais atterrir toi ! Ça fait quelques temps déjà ! La presse en parle malheureusement.

- Il en pense quoi le vieux ?

- Il est contre qu'est ce que tu crois ? Son poulain qui s'émancipe ça ne lui plaît pas. Mais je m'en tape. Je suis bien avec même si tout le monde me conseille de me méfier d'elle.

- … Tu... Fais ce que tu veux mais tu n'iras la voir que quand je te l'autoriserai pas avant ! Et 5) Je me donne le droit d'ajouter de nouvelles règles quand je le souhaite !

- Cette règle là je la sentais venir.

- Bon maintenant va te laver on sort ! On doit faire des achats pour mon nouveau chien, on doit passer au coiffeur et aller chez toi récupérer tes affaires pour les deux semaines qui viennent !

Pendant que Ryo débarrassait la table Jun fila sous la douche et au bout de une heure il était enfin satisfait du résultat. Il se présenta à Nishikido qui ne lui jeta même pas un regard et ils partirent faire les courses en ville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une animalerie et le kanjani y entra d'un air résolu. Matsujun se demanda si il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie mais n'ayant pas le choix il suivit son « maître » à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour. J'aimerai un collier et une laisse pour mon chien.

- Une laisse... Tu rigoles là ? Tu ne vas pas me mettre ça quand même _lui murmura Jun._

- Silence !

- Quel est le gabarie approximatif de votre animal ?_ Demanda le vendeur serviable._

Ryo détailla Jun et après un instant de réflexion il répondit.

- Hmm 1 mètre 73 pour 57 kilos.

- Monsieur est très drôle. Bref il s'agit d'un grand chien. Du type terre neuve peut être ?

- Oui c'est ça... De ce genre-là.

- Alors je vous conseille ce modèle. Il est assez résistant mais reste agréable à porter pour votre cher compagnon.

- Je prend ça alors. Je vous fais confiance.

- Merci monsieur. Veuillez me suivre à la caisse.

Jun assista atterré à la scène. Porter cette chose ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer pire et pourtant il y eut pire...

Ils reprirent la route toujours dans le silence puisque Ryo le lui avait ordonné et ils pénétrèrent cette fois chez un coiffeur.

D'accord Ryo veut se couper les cheveux, super se dit Matsumoto. Au moins pendant ce temps il me fiche la paix. Je vais pouvoir lire un magazine et voir les derniers potins des amis.

Pendant ce temps Nishikido s'était approché du coiffeur et lui avait présenté une photo.

- C'est exactement cela que je veux. C'est possible ?

- Aucun soucis Monsieur. Je peux réaliser ça rapidement. C'est pour vous ?

- Non non c'est pour lui là !

Redressant la tête Jun vit que Ryo le pointait du doigt et sa vie se désintégra devant ses yeux ! On ne touche pas à ses cheveux ! Ce sont ses précieux cheveux et il les aime plus que tout ! Ryo ne peut pas lui faire ça.

Il allait hurler son mécontentement quand, soudainement Nishikido, avec un sourire espiègle, sortit la laisse de son sachet. Jun comprit instantanément la menace et il s'approcha lentement prêt à subir son sort.

- Matsumoto-san c'est un honneur pour moi de vous coiffer ! En plus cette coupe vous va tellement bien ! Des boucles soyeuses et légèrement disciplinées... Toutes les fans rêvent de vous revoir ainsi. Et puis Mômô quoi.

- Mômô ?

- Oui cette coupe c'est bien celle que vous aviez quand vous jouiez dans Kimi wa peto ?

- … Oh my arashi... Ryo... Non...

- Allons y ! Vous serez merveilleux Matsumoto-san !

Et Jun vit le coiffeur s'activer sous le regard amusé de Nishikido. Une heure plus tard Matsumoto Jun était redevenu Mômô et tremblant de rage il se jura de faire souffrir son collègue quand ce pari serait terminé.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de parcourir les boutiques achetant notamment de sublimes oreilles de chien et des jouets, allèrent chez Jun puis retournèrent à l'appartement.

A peine rentrés Ryo lui lança les oreilles et lui dit.

- A partir de maintenant tu portes ça à la maison ! Et le collier aussi !

- Tu délires ?

- Vite et je te baptise Mômô. Après tout c'est ton nom de chien donc tu y es déjà habitué !

- Je te déteste !

- Oui oui je sais et moi je t'aime. Oh et fais le ménage ! Je sors moi. Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo alors sers toi ! A demain !

Jun se retrouva seul dans cette pièce dévastée sans doute par un typhon et commença à nettoyer en gémissant sur son sort.


	3. Une sixième règle?

Jun sentit son portable vibrer et après avoir comprit d'où provenait ce mouvement contre sa cuisse il récupéra discrètement l'appareil et se mit à parler à voix basse.

- Moshi moshi c'est Jun.

- Je m'en doute bien puisque j'appelle sur ton téléphone ! _Répondit Nino._

- Chuttttt moins fort s'il te plaît !

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien rien laisse tomber ! Évite juste te hurler. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait avec Ryo-kun. Il a abandonné son idée débile ?

- Non... Pas du tout même... Écoute je te rappelle plus tard !

Matsumoto éteignit brusquement son portable alors qu'au même moment un bras venait se poser sur sa hanche en grommelant un vague « Sommeil Mômô... ». Pourquoi en était il arrivé là ? A la limite jouer le chien mais là...

Tout a commencé hier soir au retour de Ryo. Il était revenu de chez Jin légèrement... complètement ivre en réalité et après avoir fait valser ses chaussures dans l'entrée il s'était vautré dans le canapé.

Il regardait son chien, les yeux dans le vague, dans un silence complet puis soudainement il tapota sur ses cuisses. Jun ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il lui prenait mais une chose était certaine : son « propriétaire » était bourré.

- Ryo tu devrais te coucher.

- Viens !

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne vois pas je te demande de venir depuis tout à l'heure.

Ryo répéta son geste, tapant de plus en plus sur sa cuisse et Jun comprit... Pas moyen de faire ça. Il n'allait quand même pas...

- Tu dois m'obéir de toute façon ! Sérieux Mômô dépêche.

- Je dois te rejoindre sur le sofa ?

- C'est ça !

Jun se résigna. Cela faisait seulement un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures que cette comédie avait commencé et il en avait déjà marre mais Matsumoto était comme ça. Une promesse, un pari, aussi stupide soit-il, se doit d'être tenu. C'est une question d'honneur et de fierté même si cette fois sa fierté était largement mise de côté.

Il vint s'asseoir près de Nishikido mais celui-ci ne parut pas satisfait.

- Ta tête.

- Quoi ma tête ? Si elle ne te plaît pas je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour t'aider !

- Baka ! Tu es très beau.

Cette simple remarque fit rougir Jun... Oui il était beau il le savait. Après tout c'était un Johnny's mais que son ami lui dise de cette manière le gêna un peu.

- Alors tu veux que j'en fasse quoi de ma tête ?

- Tu pourrais la mettre entre mes cuisses peut être.

Un grand silence s'installa dans le salon seulement entrecoupé par le tic-tac de l'horloge murale puis soudain :

- DEGENERE ! CA VA PAS TOI !

- Je plaisante Jun ! Arrête de tout prendre au sérieux !

- C'EST PAS DROLE LA !

- Ta réaction elle elle est drôle. Allez pose ta tête là. J'ai besoin de réconfort et après tout un animal ça sert aussi à ça.

Après quelques hésitations Matsujun s'allongea sur le canapé, posa sa tête sur les genoux de Ryo pendant que celui-ci se saisissait de sa télécommande et allumait d'un geste expert sa précieuse télé. L'émission ne présentait aucun intérêt et Jun sommeilla rapidement. Au bout d'un instant il se laissa bercer par le bruit de fond de la télévision et quand son maître glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux il eut subitement l'envie de ronronner... Pas de chance il était censé être un chien. Il se tut donc et il profita de cette sensation agréable.

Ryo enroulait lentement une boucle de ses cheveux le long de son index et la laissait se dérouler avant de recommencer. Les mèches de Matsumômô étaient douces, soyeuses et ce contact l'apaisait plus que de raison. Sa soirée avait été désastreuse. Toute la journée un sentiment désagréable le taraudait et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il se sentait si... triste ? Déçu ? Il ne parvenait pas à définir exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était arrivé dans cet état chez Jin et quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de sortir pour boire un verre il s'était empressé d'accepter. Il voulait oublier... Mais oublier quoi au juste ? Ils avaient traversé la ville à la recherche d'un bar agréable et une fois sur place ils avaient enchaîné les cocktails, à base de vodka bien entendu, mais alors que Jin profitait de cette soirée, Ryo lui, voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Il resta peut être une heure en compagnie de Akanishi puis il repartit négligeant totalement d'avertir son ami qui était « occupé » avec deux jeunes femmes.

La route du retour lui parut interminable surtout que le chauffeur de taxi se faisait un véritable plaisir de lui rappeler tous les dramas dans lequel il avait tourné... Non c'est vrai il aurait pu oublier ses rôles après tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si on ne lui en parlait pas dans presque chaque interview ! Ça ou sa prétendue relation étrange avec Pi. Si les journalistes pouvaient savoir à quel point il en avait marre ! Non il ne sort pas avec Tômo-chan ! Ils sont amis et sérieux les mecs comme lui ne l'intéressent pas ! D'ailleurs les mecs ne l'intéressent pas tout court ! On peut être un Johnny's sans être homo ou bi ! Regardez Jin... Mauvais exemple... Tegoshi... On laisse tomber... Tôma... Ok il était peut être l'exception et alors ?

Quand le taxi se gara devant chez lui il poussa un soupir de soulagement et paya avec empressement le prix de la course. Il voulait juste un peu de calme. Il entra dans son appartement, rangé... Ah oui Jun ! Et il se posa avec satisfaction dans son sofa.

Matsumoto était là, la tête penchée sur le côté, le visage auréolé de ses boucles noires et il eut envie de juste un instant de tendresse... Pourquoi pas après tout c'est son chien.

Quand il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses il savoura ce moment si paisible et machinalement sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux... Agréable, reposant, une atmosphère de sérénité envahit la pièce et il regarda sans vraiment le voir le programme télévisé stupide qui passait sur la Fuji. L'émission prit fin une heure plus tard et il constata que Jun s'était endormi. Il essaya de retenir au maximum sa tête pendant qu'il se relevait pour éviter de le déranger dans son sommeil et après l'avoir regardé un instant il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour chercher une couverture.

Quand il revint Jun était réveillé. Il frottait ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air adorable.

- Il est quelle heure Ryo ?

-Hmm... Trois heures je pense.

- Trois heures ? J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ?

- Non mais trois heures du matin Jun !

- … Oh... Je veux encore dormir.

- Alors vient te coucher.

- Oui... J'y vais. Bonne nuit Ryo.

Jun se dirigeait d'un pas incertain vers sa nouvelle chambre quand Nishikido lui adressa la parole.

- Jun !

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens de la cinquième règle ?

- … Euh... Tu peux ajouter des règles quand tu le veux...

- Exact. Règle six : ce soir tu dors avec moi.

- Ah ah, trop drôle Ryo. Bonne nuit !

- Je ne plaisante pas ! Je ne veux pas dormir seul !

- Mais...

Nishikido se saisit du bras de Matsujun et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il poussa Jun sans ménagement sur son lit et, alors que celui-ci paniquait imaginant une scène de viol digne d'un film de série B, Ryo s'étendit à ses côtés, passa sa main sur sa hanche et s'endormit aussitôt. Voyant que finalement il ne risquait rien il se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de son propriétaire et s'endormit rapidement. Il ne fut réveillé que le lendemain par le vibreur de son téléphone.


	4. Dahlia rouge

Bonjour! J'espère que cette fic ne vous ennuie pas trop!

Avant de commencer votre lecture je tiens à préciser que les rumeurs sur Kou ne sortent pas de mon imagination. Toute la presse japonaise en parle et Jun a bel et bien décidé de se dresser contre la décision de la Jimusho. Des photos d'elle et de Takuya sont d'ailleurs diffusées mais laissons Jun gérer sa vie. ^^

Sinon dans ce chapitre et le suivant on s'éloignera un peu du principe animal et son maître mais on reviendra en force là-dessus ensuite.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Jun pouvait être gentil, patient même quand il s'agissait d'un ami mais comme tout le monde il avait ses limites et Ryo avait réussi à l'énerver comme jamais. Il acceptait de jouer à l'animal domestique, à obéir à ses foutues règles stupides mais là il était allé trop loin. Qu'il le veuille ou non il allait sortir pour la voir. Il était furieux et pourtant la journée avait bien commencé.<p>

Ils avaient décidé de sortir du lit environ une heure après l'appel de Nino et même si se réveiller aux côtés de Nishikido avait été assez gênant pour Matsumoto finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable. Son propriétaire était assez calme quand il dormait et à part sa fâcheuse habitude de passer sa main sous son t-shirt il n'y avait rien à signaler de bien alarmant.

Ryo lui avait ensuite préparé son petit-déjeuner et tout en parlant ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que durant l'après-midi ils iraient bien faire un tour en ville du côté de Asakusa Nishikido n'ayant jamais visité le Sensô-ji*. Jun profitant de la bonne humeur ambiante se décida à lui parler du principal problème qu'il avait actuellement.

- Ryo...

- Quoi ? Tu veux encore manger un truc ?

- Euh non c'est pas ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?

- Hmm dans tes règles là... Si je veux les respecter je dois te demander l'autorisation pour sortir seul c'est ça ?

- Ouais.

- Ce soir je peux sortir ?

- -Ce soir ?

- Oui disons vers vingt et une heure et je rentrerai demain dans la matinée.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Si possible.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Si c'est une soirée avec Arashi je demanderai à Nino de venir tiens. Surtout que je dois lui parler du tournage du nouveau drama.

- Non je ne vois pas les autres. Je vais voir Kou.

- A l'évocation de ce prénom le sourire de Ryo présent depuis son réveil disparut brusquement.

- Laisse tomber ce soir tu restes ici. Pas envie que tu sortes.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sérieux Ryo on n'a pas souvent des vacances et je lui ai promis de passer du temps avec elle durant nos congés ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça quand même ?

- N'insiste pas c'est mort.

- Ryo.

- Non. Je vais prendre ma douche

Et avant que Jun n'ait pu répliquer Nishikido était déjà parti dans la salle de bain le laissant seul dans l'incompréhension. L'incompréhension mais surtout la colère qui montait peu à peu.

Il n'allait certainement pas gâcher son couple pour un caprice débile de son collègue ! Il aimait Kou et pour cela il n'avait pas hésité à se dresser contre les consignes de la direction. Il ne prêtait pas non plus foi aux rumeurs qui circulaient dans la presse selon laquelle elle le tromperait avec son ex Takuya du groupe Uverworld. Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme ! C'est elle qui l'avait abordé lors du tournage de Wagaya no Rekishi* alors pourquoi ferait elle une chose pareille ? Il était déterminé à aller la voir peu importe les sanctions éventuelles qu'il pourrait encourir et au pire si Nishikido abusait réellement il arrêterait tout cela tout simplement.

Sa décision prise il alla dans sa chambre, récupéra des affaires pour la nuit, son téléphone et retourna dans la cuisine. Il griffonna un mot pour prévenir Ryo et il quitta l'appartement. Tant pis pour la visite de Asakusa. Il la ferait demain puisque son ami n'était pas raisonnable. Il envoya un mail à Kou pour prévenir qu'il serait chez elle dans trente minutes environ et qu'il l'emmènerait déjeuner quelque part ce midi.

Le taxi le déposa devant chez elle et il sortit avec une joie non dissimulée le double des clefs de la maison de Kou. Elle les lui avait donné il y a quelques semaines et pour Jun il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la preuve la plus flagrante de sa sincérité. Il allait pouvoir les utiliser pour la première fois aujourd'hui mais avant cela il voulait faire quelque chose.

Il repéra rapidement un fleuriste et il s'y précipita. Comment choisir parmi toutes ses merveilles. Jun se sentait perdu et il ne voulait pas se rabattre sur un simple bouquet de roses rouges aussi belles soient-elles. Il avisa un vendeur et il se résolut à lui poser la question.

- Bonjour. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'aurai besoin de vos services.

- Si je peux vous être utile cela serait un plaisir.

- J'aimerai offrir des fleurs à ma petite amie mais... disons que je ne veux pas de roses. Je désire quelque chose de plus recherché.

- Avez vous un message à faire passer ?

- Un message ? Oui... L'amour durable, éternel... Je sais ça fait cliché désolé.

- Non pas du tout ! N'est ce pas le plus beau des sentiments ? Je vous conseille le camélia rouge, le dahlia rouge ou alors la seringat blanche. Ces trois fleurs refléteront parfaitement vos sentiments.

- Je... Le camélia je suis certain que cette fleur lui plaira.

- Très bien monsieur je vous prépare immédiatement cela.

Le bouquet enfin en sa possession Jun reprit la direction de chez Kou et après un instant d'hésitation il fit glisser la clef à l'intérieur de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et il savoura cette sensation de bonheur. Il allait retrouver la femme qu'il aimait et il était persuadé qu'ils allaient passer une excellente journée. Il se voyait déjà se promenant main dans la main avec elle. La presse étant déjà au courant cela ne présentait plus vraiment de soucis.

Il voulait aussi aller à l'aquarium... Non elle va vraiment trouver qu'il est trop stupide avec ses idées d'adolescent... mais il l'aimait et il voulait juste être avec elle où était le mal ? Il s'imaginait déjà faisant le tour des magasins en sa compagnie, mangeant une glace dans un parc à l'ombre d'un arbre écoutant les oiseaux et un sourire niais, il faut bien le dire, s'affichait sur son visage. Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses rêveries par un bruit provenant apparemment du salon. Voulant faire une surprise à sa bien aimée il s'approcha silencieusement pensant la surprendre devant sa télévision. Il entra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa. Il ne dit mots regardant avec effarement la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, le bouquet de camélia glissa de ses mains bien vite rejoint par ses clefs et il fit demi-tour quittant cet endroit.

Il erra sans s'en rendre compte pendant des heures se contentant de marcher sans but voulant juste oublier cette vision cauchemardesque. Pour oublier il devait boire encore et encore. Il se décida pour un bar qui n'avait pas l'air trop mal fréquenté et il s'assit au comptoir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'abrutir par l'alcool mais juste une fois... Pourquoi pas ? Et puis ça lui ferait du bien de sombrer dans le néant.

Il commanda un verre de whisky puis se disant que cela ne serait pas suffisant il décida de commander directement une bouteille... non deux. Il vida les verres les uns après les autres trouvant que vraiment ce breuvage était infecte mais peu importait. Il voulait oublier... Oublier quoi d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus noyant son visage et le rendant méconnaissable. Il se sentait juste mal et tellement seul.

Le barman ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle affligeant plus longtemps décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui.

- Monsieur... Monsieur.

- Moui quoi ?

- Je pense que vous devriez vous arrêter maintenant. Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème mais s'alcooliser n'est certainement pas la solution.

- Tu parles trop... Je comprend pas.

- Monsieur voulez vous que j'appelle un taxi ou l'un de vos amis ?

- … Appelle mon propriétaire ! Après tout je suis son chien ! Il peut bien s'occuper de moi.

- Son chien... Je vois.

Le barman prit cette remarque pour l'une des conséquences de l'état de son client et après que celui-ci lui eut remis le numéro de téléphone et le nom de son « propriétaire » il fit le nécessaire pour que celui-ci vienne le récupérer.

Ryo n'avait jamais traversé la ville aussi rapidement ! Moins de vingt minutes plus tard il arrivait à l'adresse qu'on lui avait transmit et il vit un Jun dévasté qui parlait désormais à son verre. Voir une chose pareille le submergea de tristesse et sans chercher à comprendre la raison de tout cela il le récupéra, le hissa dans sa voiture et le reconduit chez lui.

Arrivé à destination il lui enleva ses chaussures et l'allongea dans le lit qui lui était réservé dans la chambre d'amis. Il allait le laisser cuver en paix quand Jun se saisit de sa main et lui adressa la parole.

- Reste s'il te plaît...

- Jun qu'est ce que tu as ?

- S'il te plaît Ryo.

Ryo ne résista pas à cet appel désespéré de son ami et s'étendit à ses côtés. Jun se blottit contre lui et alors qu'il s'endormait une nouvelle larme glissa sur sa joue et il murmura « Elle était avec lui ».

* * *

><p>*Sensô-ji : temple bouddhiste se distinguant par une pagode de cinq étages (et sérieusement le temple est magnifique!).<p>

*Wagaya no Regishi : drama tourné en 2010 racontant l'histoire d'une famille après la seconde guerre mondiale. Trois épisodes de deux heures. Jun y a rencontré sa petite amie actuelle.


	5. Miso soup

Ryo avait vraiment passé une très très mauvaise journée. Tout avait parfaitement débuté et il était heureux de passer l'après-midi avec Jun. Visiter Asakusa était une bonne idée et ça lui donnait l'occasion de profiter agréablement de sa présence à ses côtés. Franchement faire passer son senpai préféré pour un chien il trouvait cela un peu extrême mais si ça lui permettait de ne plus se disputer avec lui à chaque fois alors autant en jouer.

Tout allait donc à merveille jusqu'à ce que Matsumoto l'évoque. D'accord il n'était pas jaloux mais cette fille il ne la sentait pas tout simplement. Après qu'il lui en eut parlé il s'était renseigné rapidement et rien chez elle ne lui inspirait confiance... surtout cette histoire avec son ex. Si Jun devait risquer sa carrière pour une fille alors il voulait qu'elle en vaille vraiment la peine. Elle, elle ne le méritait pas.

Il avait vu la lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard quand il lui avait refusé le droit de passer la nuit avec elle. Il avait vu également la colère et la... déception ? Mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision. Matsumoto était SON animal de compagnie et il ne voulait pas qu'elle perturbes les deux semaines qu'il avait gagné.

Pour couper court à la conversation plus que houleuse qui s'annonçait Ryo partit pour la salle de bain avec la ferme intention de se préparer pour la sortie de tout à l'heure. Une fois sa douche prise et après avoir enfilé un jean troué au niveau des genoux et un simple t-shirt blanc il alla dans le salon bien décidé à apaiser un minimum la situation. Il avait eut le temps de se rafraîchir les idées et il voulait bien consentir à le laisser sortir ce soir mais avec un couvre-feu ! Retour obligatoire pour deux heures ou alors sanction... Mais quelle sanction ?

Son regard tomba sur le sachet contenant toujours le collier et la laisse et en souriant il se dit que voir Jun se promener comme ça dans l'appartement pourrait être drôle.

Matsumômô n'était apparemment plus dans la cuisine. Il avait dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre en râlant. Il se posa contre la porte et il commença à lui parler :

« Jun... écoute... Si vraiment tu veux y aller ce soir vas y mais pas toute la nuit ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu dois respecter la sixième règle je te signale ! Enfin bref... disons que tu dois être de retour pour deux heures comme ça tu as le temps de sortir avec et de... enfin tu vois quoi... et après tu rentres ! Ça te convient ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse il frappa légèrement à la porte mais toujours aucune réaction de la part de son colocataire forcé.

« Jun je veux bien que tu fasses la tête mais je ne veux pas t'accorder plus ! Sérieux tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu en penses ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te demande pardon ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça ! Je sais que tu l'aimes et tout et tout mais... On est ami pas vrai ? Je peux te dire le sentiment que j'ai au sujet de votre couple ? »

Toujours ce silence obstiné mais cela ne découragea pas Nishikido qui, lorsqu'il le voulait, avait beaucoup de chose à raconter. Il se rattrapait peut être pour tous les moments qu'il passait dans un mutisme complet.

« Je prend ça pour un oui alors ! Ne râle pas après ! Bon cette fille elle est louche ! Je ne dis pas que les rumeurs dans la presse sont fondées ! Après tout tu la connais mieux que moi donc tu sais de quoi elle est capable ! Si tu lui fais confiance c'est que tu as tes raisons mais... enfin tu devrais te méfier quand même. Sur ce coup-là pépé il n'a peut être pas tout à fait tort... Surveille un peu son ex là et si tu vois qu'il tourne un peu trop autour d'elle alors remet clairement les choses en place ! C'est certain que venant de moi, le mec qui refuse de se caser, ce conseil peut paraître débile mais... fais attention d'accord ? ».

Le silence de Mômô l'inquiétant de plus en plus, Ryo après avoir frappé une nouvelle fois ouvrit la porte mais il tomba sur une chambre déserte. Aucun Jun à l'horizon. Où pouvait il bien être ? Il se précipita dans sa chambre qu'il trouva elle aussi vide et en arrivant dans la cuisine il vit une note déposée sur la table.

« _Sur ce coup là ta règle tu peux te la garder ! Et encore je suis poli ! Je suis chez Kou et je reviendrai demain dans la matinée comme prévu. _

_ Tu veux que je joue à être ton animal de compagnie : ok mais je ne ferai pas ça au détriment de mon couple. Je l'aime et elle passe avant._

_ A demain, _

_ Un Mômô qui se rebelle._

_ P.S : N'abuse pas avec la sanction ou je me barre. _»

Ryo arracha la feuille de rage et il se dit que la punition serait terrible et qu'il ne laisserait plus l'occasion à Jun de partir si facilement... Oui là il se fit peur à lui-même. Après tout il ne lui appartenait pas vraiment alors il ne pouvait pas en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ne voulant pas rester seul avec ce genre de pensées il envoya un mail à Pi pour lui annoncer sa venue. Qu'il soit d'accord ou pas peu importait. Quand Nishikido dit qu'il désire venir on accepte et on se tait. Il partit donc sans même attendre de recevoir une réponse et c'est en arrivant dans sa voiture qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son téléphone sur la table du salon. Un cruel dilemme se posa donc à lui :

- remonter et devoir effectuer toute la route jusque son logement (non parce que prendre l'ascenseur s'est épuisant !

- ou alors partir et faire comme si il n'avait pas vu son oubli.

Après un effort surhumain il consentit à aller le récupérer et il put ainsi voir que Pi lui avait répondu un sommaire « Grouille alors » et satisfait il reprit la route pour se rendre chez son meilleur ami.

Ils passèrent la journée à glander comme ils le disaient si bien, regardant des films pourris tout en parlant des filles qui passaient dans les pubs et ils furent bientôt rejoint par un Jin fier de ses exploits de la veille.

- J'ai passé une nuit démentielle franchement !

- Vas y raconte ! _Répondit un Pi plus que intéressé. Depuis qu'il était __officiellement en couple cela en était fini pour lui des soirées en charmante compagnie._

- Ouais enfin d'abord Ryo je peux savoir ce que tu avais ? Tu aurait pu me dire que tu t'étais barré !

- Du genre ça t'as inquiété ! Tu étais trop occupé pour ça !

- C'est clair. Donc j'ai terminé la soirée avec deux bombasses dans mon lit ! Deux étrangères en plus !

- Juste pour ça je veux redevenir célibataire pour une nuit ! Je commence à être trop frustré là !

- Allez Tomo-chan courage ! Et au pire tu la largues et tu es tranquille.

- Jin évite de donner ce genre d'idée à Tomo d'accord!

- Parfois t'es lourd Ryo et d'ailleurs tu as fait quoi toi pour te barrer aussi vite hier ? Tu étais attendu ? _Demanda un Jin aux aguets de toutes les nouvelles sur les aventures sentimentales de ses deux meilleurs amis._

- Ben oui. On m'attendait à la maison. Et je ne regrette pas d'être rentré parce que la nuit que j'ai passé était vraiment géniale.

- Géniale dans le sens pleine de tes exploits sexuels pervers ? _Interrogea Yamashita plus qu'étonné d'entendre ce genre de propos de la part de son ami._

- Non géniale dans le sens de meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis longtemps. Vraiment ! Un moment de calme et parfois ça fait du bien.

- EHHH ? _S'exclamèrent en cœur Yamapi et Jin._

Malheureusement pour eux ils ne purent obtenir plus de détails car le téléphone de Ryo venait de sonner. Il laissa un instant les notes de Miso supu s'égrener (oui il aime Tegomassu et alors ! Ce n'est pas une honte que je sache!) puis voyant que la personne au bout du fil s'obstinait il décrocha enfin.

- Ryo.

- Euh bonjour je suis le barman de Koenji.

- Super pour toi et tu fais quoi avec mon numéro ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas si cela va être clair pour vous mais votre chien est dans un sale état .

- Mon chien ? Je n'ai pas de... Votre bar il est où ?

- Shinjuku à côté de la gare sortie ouest.

- J'arrive ! Faites attention à lui !

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer la situation aux deux autres et il fila le plus vite possible pour récupérer son Mômô. Quand il le vit il se fit la réflexion que la situation était pire que prévue. Jun était affalé sur le comptoir et il racontait à son verre vide que la vie elle n'était pas toujours drôle. Après s'être excusé auprès du barman pour le dérangement qu'avait occasionné son ami il le ramena à la maison et l'allongea péniblement dans son lit. En réalité le Matsujun il pesait son poids.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Jun était dans cet état mais logiquement il aurait du se trouver avec sa copine à moins que...

Ne voulant tirer des conclusions hâtives de la situation il préféra attendre d'entendre la version du principal concerné. Il allait rejoindre le salon quand Jun lui attrapa la main et le supplia de rester avec lui.

Son cœur se tordit à la vision si misérable de son ami et il s'étendit à ses côtés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci vienne se blottir contre son torse et il eut envie de le repousser mais il retint son geste quand il l'entendit lui murmurer « Elle était avec lui ». Il lui jeta un regard et il vit une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Ne pouvant rester de marbre devant une vision si pathétique il ferma la lumière et l'entoura de ses bras.


	6. Explication

Ryo passa une nuit horrible. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir brûlant littéralement de rage contre cette femme stupide qui avait rendu son chien... non son ami et surtout son senpai préféré, dans un état pareil. Il allait tout faire pour connaître les détails de cette histoire et ensuite il le vengerait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ressassait ses pensées de plus en plus dangereuses à l'encontre de Kou et de « lui »... d'ailleurs c'était qui lui ? Son ex ? Un autre ? Bon en réalité il s'en moquait il allait juste exploser ce mec contre un mur. Oui le mec parce qu'on a beau être Nishikido Ryo on ne tape pas une femme.

L'autre préoccupation actuelle de notre justicier c'était également Jun. Il l'empêchait de se reposer sereinement. Parce que à la limite qu'il se serre contre lui pourquoi pas ? Que lui le serre dans ses bras, à la limite, mais que son chien enfouisse son museau dans son cou ça ce n'était pas supportable. A chaque respiration de Mômô son souffle chaud venait se perdre dans sa nuque lui tirant de longs frissons.

Soyons bien clair une fois pour toute : non Ryo n'aime pas les hommes ! Cette proximité soudaine avec Matsumoto ne lui donnait absolument pas des idées perverses telles que remonter doucement son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau si douce ! Non non ! C'est juste que... c'était désagréable voilà ! Désagréable mais pas trop quand même pensa un Nishikido de plus en plus empêtré dans ses réflexions diverses.

Jun daigna se réveiller et lâcher son doudou improvisé en début d'après-midi. Ryo fixait toujours le plafond en tentant de se contrôler et il espérait surtout voir cette si longue nuit se terminer enfin.

Il vit un soudain espoir à la fin de son calvaire quand son bourreau bougea enfin mais si il avait eut connaissance de la suite peut être aurait il souhaité que tout cela se prolonge. Loin de s'éloigner de lui, à son réveil, son chien se serra encore davantage contre lui en gémissant des plaintes incompréhensibles. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à comprendre de la situation c'était que Jun était malheureux et que c'était de sa faute. N'arrivant plus à garder son calme (le pauvre il attend depuis la veille) il éloigna brusquement son colocataire et se leva.

- Jun je prépare à manger. Pendant ce temps tu prends ta douche !

- Non. Ryo reste avec moi.

-Je ne pars pas ! Je vais juste dans la cuisine.

- Ryo s'il te plaît !

Nishikido eut l'impression de revivre la même scène que la veille. Ne voulant pas subir le même sort il tourna les talons et s'affaira en cuisine. Jun lui ne bougea pas du lit se contentant de remonter la couette jusque sa tête.

Jun se sentait définitivement mal. Déjà il avait envie de vomir et il se dit que vraiment le whisky n'était pas fait pour lui et surtout les images de la veille lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire : la porte qui s'ouvre, les rires, le canapé. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir ! Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller se demandant si il pouvait s'étouffer lui-même de cette manière. Il n'eut, heureusement, pas l'occasion de le vérifier car son propriétaire entra à cet instant avec son plateau de repas.

- Allez Jun bouge un peu. Tu dois manger.

- Pas envie... et j'ai mal à la tête !

- M'étonne pas avec tout ce que tu as bu hier ! On aurait dit un vrai ivrogne.

- J'avais soif ! Ça arrive !

- La prochaine fois bois de l'eau !

- Venant de ta part c'est plutôt drôle tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tais toi et mange ! Je vais de chercher un aspirine.

Jun s'exécuta sans grande conviction, fixant son bol de riz avec dégoût mais ne voulant pas décevoir Ryo il y planta finalement ses baguettes et commença son repas.

Nishikido revint un instant plus tard avec un verre d'eau et son remède miracle... du moins remède pour la cuite de son ami. Pour le reste il allait devoir obtenir tous les renseignements possibles.

- On devrait parler tu ne penses pas ?

- Parler de quoi ?

- Arrête ton jeu d'acteur à la noix ! D'habitude tu es bon mais je te rappelle que j'ai du aller te chercher dans ce bar ! En plus tu as les yeux gonflés et rouges !

- Merci pour ça... Quand on m'a demandé qui je voulais appeler j'ai juste pensé à toi.

Cette simple affirmation toucha Ryo droit au cœur et sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison il eut envie de faire deux choses : serrer très fort contre lui son collègue et démolir cette fille qui avait osé faire souffrir SON Jun. Il s'efforça toutefois de reprendre son calme et, ne voulant pas se laisser attendrir par ces paroles, il décida d'aller droit au but.

- ça voulait dire quoi ce « Elle était avec lui » ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as dit ça hier avant de t'endormir ! Donc je répète ma question : ça signifie quoi ?

- Pas envie d'en parler.

- Je m'en moque de ton envie ! J'ai été te récupérer ivre et pleurant sur un comptoir ! J'ai été obligé de te bercer toute la nuit alors maintenant tu réponds !

Même si Ryo n'avait pas haussé le ton on pouvait sentir dans sa voix transparaître des notes de rage et de douleur. En constatant cela et surtout en se disant qu'il devait au moins donner une explication à son ami qui avait pris soin de lui, Jun débuta son récit.

- Hier après avoir laissé le mot je suis parti chez Kou. J'étais vraiment heureux tu vois ! J'avais envie de la revoir même si pour cela je devais te rendre triste... D'ailleurs on pourrait peut être aller à Asakusa aujourd'hui ou demain ne ?

- On verra ça plus tard ! Continue !

- Oui... Je suis arrivé chez elle mais elle était occupé ! Bilan on n'a pas eu la chance de passer la journée ensemble ! J'étais déprimé et j'ai bu !

- … Tu me prends surtout pour un con Jun. Je veux la vérité et vite ! Je t'apprécie vraiment mais si tu continues je vais te tuer.

- Je... Je suis entré dans le salon sans qu'elle ne me remarque et... elle était allongée sur le canapé avec son ex. Il était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou et elle gloussait comme une dinde en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt... Tu te rends compte ! Son t-shirt il était orange ! Ça ne va avec rien le orange ! Désolé pour Maru mais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Ryo voyant les premières larmes rouler sur les joues de son ami s'était jeté sur lui l'encerclant de ses bras puissants. Il avait compris pas besoin de plus de détails. Maintenant il voulait juste le réconforter et lui faire oublier tout cela.

Il le laissa pleurer un long moment caressant son dos d'une main et le haut de sa tête de l'autre. Son t-shirt était devenu une sorte de bavoir immonde mais il n'avait même pas l'idée de lâcher un instant ce corps secoué par les pleurs. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état pareil. Habituellement Matsumoto Jun était quelqu'un de fier ne montrant jamais sa douleur et ne se permettant pas d'exprimer sa tristesse devant les autres alors assister à une chose pareille...

Sachant que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer Ryo le secoua et après lui avoir donné des mouchoirs il prit sa décision ! Tant pis si sur le coup Matsujun ne le comprenait pas !

- Bon maintenant tu arrêtes ça ! C'est une connasse et elle ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans cet état !

- Mais...

- Ta vie elle continue ! Et de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de faire ça !

- Ryo...

- Tais toi ! Moi j'ai un autre problème là !

- … Lequel ?

- Hier tu t'es barré contre mon avis et je ne le permettrai pas ! Donc là tu te bouges et tu vas prendre ta douche.

- J'ai pas...

- Je m'en moque de toi ! Tu es mon chien tu t'en souviens? Tu te dépêches et ensuite tu enfiles ça ! A partir de aujourd'hui tu porteras ça à la maison et même dehors si j'en ai envie ! Ça évitera que tu te sauves à nouveau.

Jun regarda avec désespoir ce que Ryo venait de lui lancer mais n'ayant pas la force de le contredire il prit ses affaires et alla à la douche. Il en ressortit trente minutes plus tard habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt. En le voyant s'approcher Nishikido déglutit avec difficulté et il se dit qu'il avait un sérieux soucis. Autours du cou de Jun on pouvait apercevoir un magnifique collier noir au bout duquel pendait sa laisse. La première pensée de Ryo fut qu'il avait un chien vraiment sexy et que, même si il n'était pas homo, il aimerait bien passer quelque temps à le dresser.


	7. Sanction

-Je ne vais pas réellement rester tout le temps comme ça pas vrai?

- Si ! J'ai pris ma décision et tu peux râler ! Tu peux même te traîner par terre si tu le veux je ne changerai pas d'avis !

- Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à me traîner par terre vois tu.

- Tant mieux ! Ça évitera qu'on ne nous remarque davantage !

- Ryo... Tout le monde nous regarde de toute façon !

- C'est de ta faute alors tais toi !

- …

Matsumômô et Nishikido venait de descendre du taxi qui les avait déposé à Asakusa et plus précisément sur la Edo dori à quelques pas de la gare et du temple Sensô-ji qu'ils voulaient visiter. Se rendre dans ce lieu en pleine journée était assez risqué pour eux. L'affluence touristiques y est toujours considérable en semaine comme en week-end. Pour se rendre le plus discret possible ils portaient donc un chapeau cachant une grande partie de leurs visages et des lunettes de soleil. En temps normal cela était largement suffisant.

Oui mais nous n'étions pas en temps normal... Jun portait toujours autours du cou son collier et Ryo le tenait fermement par sa laisse. Son maître lui avait évité le port obligatoire des oreilles de chien mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

Au Japon on assiste parfois à des scènes étranges dans la rue : des hommes endormis sur le trottoir à Ropponghi le vendredi ou le samedi soir, des filles et des garçons sortant de l'adolescence et s'affirmant dans cette société si uniforme par des tenues extravagantes, mais ce genre de scène... Les passants ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder le plus discrètement possible ces deux hommes si étranges. Certaines femmes gloussaient s'imaginant sans doute des scénarios que Ryo et Jun ne voulaient pas connaître.

Ils visitèrent les lieux Ryo plus que conquis par la magnificence des temples alors que Jun essayait tant bien que mal de se faire oublier. Il essayait mais il n'avait même pas la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de contester la punition imaginée par son propriétaire.

Les mêmes pensées l'occupaient sans cesse. Il aurait aimé rentrer à la maison pour pouvoir s'allonger dans le noir. Quand il dormait il ne réfléchissait pas. Contre l'avis de Nishikido il l'avait appelé juste pour comprendre un peu mais cela ne déboucha sur le néant. Elle s'était simplement excusée lui assurant qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'elle avait juste encore des sentiments pour son ex. Jun ne trouva rien à lui répondre et il raccrocha tout bonnement le téléphone sans un mot.

Quand Ryo se lassa enfin de Asakusa il décida qu'il était grand temps de remplir le frigo et les différents placards de l'appartement. Il s'était en effet rendu compte que nourrir un chien n'était pas aussi évident qu'il le pensait ! Surtout quand son Mômô s'avère être Matsumoto Jun, l'homme au palais raffiné !

Malgré les supplications de Jun ils se rendirent dans le supermarché du quartier où ils résidaient. Pour l'aîné il s'agissait bien là d'une folie ! Nishikido serait reconnu en un instant par les commerçants et ils ne manqueraient pas d'être interloqués par la vision qui allait s'offrir à eux ! Si les journalistes étaient informés de cela ils ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer !

Jun se voyait déjà en une des magazines ! Sur la photo on apercevrait Ryo tirant son chien par la laisse dans le rayon lessive. Sous la photo ce titre : « Matsumoto de Arashi trompé par sa petite amie tombe par les excès sado-masochistes ! ». A l'intérieur on trouverait un article de deux pages contenant le récit détaillé des courses qu'il avait fait avec son « maître SM ». On révélerait bien entendu que celui-ci n'était autre que le fameux Nishikido Ryo, membre de News et des Kanjani8. Sa mère livrerait un témoignage bouleversant disant que son fils si brillant, l'un des piliers de Arashi, avait sombré dans la dépression nerveuse et que plus rien ne pouvait le sauver ! Ils devraient démissionner de la Jimushô et ils vivraient tous les deux en exil en Papouasie au milieu des je ne sais trop quoi qui vivaient là !

Jun en était là de ses délires les plus farfelus quand il décida de stopper ça !

- Ryo j'arrête ! Ça suffit là ! Je ne vais pas faire les courses comme ça !

- Tu as bien raison ! Toi tu ne fais pas les courses !

- Je peux rentrer c'est vrai ? Tu as compris que c'était stupide et dangereux pour nos carrières ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Mais on m'a toujours expliqué qu'un chien n'entrait pas dans un supermarché ! Ça a un rapport avec l'hygiène !

- Je ne suis pas un chien !

- Assis !

- … Pardon ?

- Mômô, assis !

- … Je dois m'asseoir sur le trottoir c'est ça ?

- Bravo mon chien ! Allez maintenant tu obéis.

- Mais... Je...

Jun jeta un rapide regard dans les environs et voyant que personne n'approchait il s'assit sur le bout du trottoir que Ryo lui avait désigné. En restant ainsi il attirerait sans doute moins l'attention des autres passants.

- C'est bien mon beau ! _Dit Nishikido en caressant la tête de son animal._

- Arrête là ! C'est bon quoi !

- Tu ne bouges surtout pas et tu attends sagement mon retour.

- S'il te plaît fous moi la paix Ryo.

- Et pour éviter toute fuite cela devrait faire l'affaire ! Je me dépêche et surtout tu ne renifles pas les autres chiens ni les gens ! Et ne laisse pas les enfants te caresser !

- CASSE TOI RYO !

- Pas besoin d'être agressif non plus !

Nishikido coinça la sangle de la laisse de Mômô autour d'un poteau et il entra le laissant enfin seul.

Jun n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait épuisé par tout ça. Au début il l'avait bien pris. C'était juste un moment à passer avec son Kôhai. D'accord il devait être son animal de compagnie mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que cela irait aussi loin. Il était prêt à respecter les règles débiles et même à se laisser tripoter les cheveux si ça lui chantait mais là Nishikido allait trop loin. Il se sentait humilié et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il se sentait déjà assez mal pour le moment. Il ramena ses genoux devant son visage et il les entoura de ses bras. Il cacha son visage et il laissa ses larmes couler à nouveau. Il allait mettre un terme à ce jeu qui pour lui n'en était plus un. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et effacer de sa mémoire ces quelques jours affreux.

Ryo allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les divers rayons attrapant au passage les produits qu'il convoitait et en moins de vingt minutes l'affaire était réglée ! Il était fier de lui et de sa prouesse qui méritait facilement de figurer au moins dans le Guiness des records ! Après tout grâce à eux le pépé allait s'y trouver deux fois !

Il sortit du magasin et s'apprêtait à se vanter de son exploit quand son regard se posa sur son ami. Il faisait peine à voir et Nishikido s'en voulut immédiatement. D'accord il avait voulu se venger de la fugue qui s'était déroulée deux jours plus tôt mais il ne désirait pas en arriver à ça. Il posa ses sacs à ses pieds et il s'assit aux côtés de Jun.

- Jun... Excuse moi... J'ai fait n'importe quoi et je le sais.

- J'en ai marre Ryo. Ras le bol de ton truc !

- Pardon... Je... Pardon...

- Tu peux me détacher maintenant ?

- Oui tout de suite.

- Merci.

- Écoute je ne recommencerai pas ce truc je te le jure. A la maison on jouera le jeu mais à l'extérieur c'est terminé ! On est des amis alors excuse moi.

- On rentre ? Je suis fatigué là.

- D'accord !

Le chemin du retour se déroula dans un silence complet Ryo ne sachant plus quoi dire pour se racheter et Jun n'en ayant juste plus la force. En arrivant enfin à destination Jun se laissa péniblement tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine et posa sa tête sur la table. Il ne chercha plus à bouger. Il était bien là, les bras ballants, les mains touchant pratiquement le sol frais.

Il ne pensait plus à rien.


	8. Oui maître!

Ryo avait merdé et il en était conscient ! D'accord il n'était pas un psy mais pas besoin de ça pour s'en rendre compte !

La veille Jun avait passé tout le reste de la soirée avec la tête sur la table de la cuisine sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche ! Il avait mangé le plat qu'il avait préparé, avait pris sa douche et trop fatigué pour rester dans le salon il s'était simplement allongé dans sa chambre murmurant un vague « Je n'ai pas oublié la sixième règle. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux. ». Ryo n'avait même pas trouvé le courage de l'arrêter et cette nuit il avait dormi seul. Nishikido avait trouvé cette nuit bien longue et il s'était aperçu qu'on s'habituait très vite à la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Le lit lui avait semblé trop grand et trop froid.

Il avait profité de sa solitude pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de se faire pardonner. Il s'était donc levé tôt, de toute façon il s'ennuyait entre ses draps sans cheveux à caresser, sans la chaleur de Jun contre son torse, sans sa respiration douce et paisible au creux de son cou...

Il sortit de chez lui avec la ferme intention de trouver de quoi composer un vrai petit déjeuner français. Il voulait réconforter Matsumoto du mieux qu'il le pouvait et c'était déjà un bon début selon lui. Ses achats terminés il rentra heureux de la journée qui s'annonçait et fier de son idée. Quand il ouvrit la porte il comprit néanmoins que sa tâche allait être rude.

Jun se trouvait à genoux dans son entrée. Il portait les magnifiques oreilles noires et blanches que Ryo lui avait acheté et il lança avec hargne :

- Tadaima Nishikido-sama !

- … Okaeri Jun... ça va ?

- Bien entendu maître adoré ! Il est l'heure de ma promenade ?

- On... on va peut être prendre le petit déjeuner avant non ?

- Vous êtes mon maître Nishikido-sama alors si vous souhaitez manger faisons le !

- Jun... Tu me fais peur là...

- Je ne suis pas Jun ! Je suis Mômô ! Mon maître l'aurait il déjà oublié ?

Sans même attendre la répondre Matsujun était reparti tranquillement dans le salon. Ce que Ryo ne pouvait voir c'était le sourire en coin qu'il venait de faire. Jun n'était pas réputé pour son caractère facile mais pourtant, depuis qu'il était là, il avait consentit à des efforts impressionnants. Il avait cédé aux caprices de Nishikido avec plus ou moins bonne volonté mais hier il avait été trop loin. Ryo voulait un animal de compagnie alors il l'aurait ! Fort de cette résolution Matsumoto se jura de faire comprendre à son propriétaire comment il s'appelait !

Ryo prépara avec attention les deux plateaux et il les amena à Jun qui venait de s'installer sur le canapé. Il s'assit tranquillement à ses côtés et il commença son repas s'interrogeant sur la raison du changement subit de comportement de son voisin.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne prêta guère attention aux activités de Mômô.

- Tu as vu aujourd'hui on fait honneur à la France ! La dernière fois tu avais dit que tu adorais ce genre de chose ! Tu as un pain au chocolat et un croissant... Bon d'après la vendeuse on dit crrrroissant mais je trouve ça stupide ! Je ne pense pas que les français vont dans une boulangerie pour dire « Je veux un crrrroissant » pas vrai ?

- Oui mon maître a raison ! Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs ! Mon maître est le meilleur des maîtres !

- Jun tu... JUN ?

Ryo sous le choc de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir s'était redressé d'un bond renversant par la même occasion son café sur le parquet. Jun ou plutôt Mômô était à présent à quatre pattes sur le plancher lapant avec avidité son bol. Devant la réaction surprise de Nishikido il redressa la tête l'air interrogateur.

- Moui maître ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je mange voyons maître !

- Pourquoi à quatre pattes par terre ?

- Je suis un chien et un chien ça fait ça non ?

- … Jun...

- Je ne suis pas Jun maître je suis Mômô.

Ryo se rassit mais voyant son ami manger son pain au chocolat directement dans le plateau tel un chien dans sa gamelle et il se dit deux choses :

1) La journée allait être pénible.

2) Il n'avait définitivement plus faim.

Quand Jun eut terminé son carnage le kanjani entreprit de faire la vaisselle Mômô sur ses talons. Alors qu'il lavait la première petite cuillère il sentit quelque chose le long de sa jambe. Il abandonna un instant sa corvée, ennuyeuse il fallait bien le dire, pour tomber nez à... truffe avec un Jun assit à ses pieds, la tête reposant sur sa cuisse droite, la langue sortit et l'admirant avec passion.

- JUN... MOMO ! ARRETE CA !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De me regarder de cette façon ! Et rentre ta langue et... et ARRETE !

- Oui maître !

- Et arrête aussi avec tes « Oui maître » !

- Oui maître.

Ryo comprit que c'était sans espoir et il se concentra sur sa tâche. Jun avait apparemment décidé de lui pourrir la vie et il y arrivait à merveille.

Une fois les affaires essuyées et rangées il se sentait déjà épuisé. Après un bref regard à l'horloge il constata pourtant qu'il n'était que dix heures. Jun s'était éloigné un instant méditant sans doute à la prochaine étape de son plan laissant Nishikido souffler un peu. Malheureusement cette pause ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Alors que Ryo venait de s'écrouler sur son fauteuil préféré un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Une main se posa sur sa jambe et le regard suppliant de Jun entra dans son champ de vision. Mômô tenait dans sa bouche sa laisse et il la laissa tomber aux pieds de Nishikido.

- Quoi ?

- On va faire ma promenade maître ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

- Jun c'est bon ! Hier j'ai été trop loin je le sais et j'ai déjà demandé pardon ! Maintenant tu peux stopper cette comédie d'accord !

- Maître je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais allons nous promener dans le parc ! Je veux me dégourdir les pattes ! Allez !

Cette supplique fut accompagnée d'un tel regard que Ryo ne put que céder. Ils partirent tous les deux dans le parc le plus proche et il put assister au spectacle le plus étrange et le plus dérangeant de toute sa vie.

En arrivant Jun s'était littéralement mit à courir partout comme un jeune chien fou ! Il avait poursuivit les écureuils terrifiés et les oiseaux qui avaient la malchance d'être à proximité. Il avait frotté son nez aux museaux des autres chiens sous les regards affolés des autres propriétaires et bien entendu il avait quémandé des caresses à tout le monde.

Ryo ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Jun se calme un peu. Il prit alors la seule décision qui s'imposait : rentrer rapidement à la maison !

Épuisé... Il se sentait complètement vidé de ses forces. Il voulait se coucher alors qu'il était à peine midi mais Mômô en avait décidé autrement.

- Maître, maître !

- Quoi ?_ Répondit un Ryo résigné qui n'avait même plus la force de contredire l'appellation._

- Mômô il a faim maître ! On mange quoi dis ? On mange quoi !

- Je... Des udons ça te va ?

- Les udons du maître sont toujours trèèèèèèèèès bons !

- Je vais préparer ça.

Et le même manège que le matin se reproduisit mais dans la cuisine cette fois : Jun au sol mangeant comme un cochon (enfin non comme un chien) son repas pendant que Ryo, dégoûté, n'y touchait même pas.

Nishikido décida de passer l'après-midi allongé sur son canapé pendant que Mômô venait se blottir contre lui. Il profita de ce calme pour oublier la matinée horrible qu'il venait d'endurer. Juste du repos... du silence... le corps de Jun serré contre le sien... sa main dans ses cheveux... Le paradis existait donc. Il ferma les yeux et il dut s'endormir car quand il revint à lui l'obscurité régnait dans l'appartement.

Il se redressa lentement réveillant au passage un Matsumômô qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse et il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Il quitta son sofa si confortable et prépara le bain de Matsumoto. Il pourrait se laver pendant qu'il allait commander le dîner.

Une fois la baignoire remplie d'une eau parfaitement chaude et de mousse Jun entra dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit cinq minutes plus tard seulement vêtu d'une serviette et un air étonné sur le visage.

- Maître ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Mon bain...

- Oui il est prêt ! Tu peux y aller ! Et la prochaine fois habille toi davantage !

- Maître !

- QUOI ?

- Mômô ne peut pas se laver seul voyons.

- Jun... C'est bon là !

- Maître ! Allez ! Venez me laver !

- Non mais ça va pas là ! Tu disjonctes Jun ! Je ne vais quand même pas...

… Laver Jun... Sentir sa peau un instant sous ses doigts... Est ce qu'elle est aussi agréable que la peau d'une femme ? Après tout il pouvait juste se contenter de lui laver les cheveux... Jun serait dans le bain qui est couvert de mousse donc il ne verrait rien de dégoûtant...

- Bon mais juste tes cheveux ! Le reste tu te débrouilles !

- Oui maître !

Quand Ryo entra dans la salle de bain son chien était déjà dans le bain, de la mousse jusqu'au nez. Masser doucement le cuir chevelu de Jun se révéla plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait crû et les deux prirent plaisir à cette activité plus qu'anormale.

Le bain terminé ils mangèrent et cette fois Matsumoto consentit à dîner normalement pour la plus grande joie de son propriétaire et surtout de son estomac.

Avant de se coucher Jun eut envie de finir cette journée mémorable par quelque chose de plus mémorable encore. Un chien remercie toujours son maître quand il est heureux non ?

Il s'approcha de Ryo et après lui avoir souri il plaça ses mains sur son visage. Avant même que celui-ci ne puisse réagir à cette brutale proximité il passa un coup de langue rapide sur ses lèvres. Nishikido resta juste paralysé par cette initiative et Jun reproduisit son geste prenant réellement son temps cette fois ci. Il laissa sa langue glisser sur les lèvres de son propriétaire remontant jusqu'à ses commissures. Il mordilla la chair rosée et pulpeuse qui se trouvait face à lui et laissa ses doigts s'emmêler dans les cheveux ébènes de son vis à vis. Il se recula lentement et alla tranquillement se coucher laissant là un Ryo hébété ne sachant plus où il se trouvait ni comment il s'appelait.


	9. Simple vérification

Parce que j'avais promis une telle chose à Aki et que la pauvre a tellement de cours qu'elle n'a plus vraiment le temps de vivre! Courage! Shiranai est avec toi!

* * *

><p>Ryo resta ainsi figé dans le salon pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Son cerveau essayait, en vain, d'analyser l'événement qui venait de se dérouler. Jun s'était approché de lui et il lui avait léché et mordillé les lèvres... Cela ne pouvait être vrai.<p>

Il passa machinalement ses doigts sur celles-ci et ce contact le tira de ses pensées. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son ami avait il fait une chose pareille ? C'était stupide et il n'avait pas été d'accord pour un tel échange !

Sentir sa langue glisser doucement l'avait fait frissonner de... de dégoût ! Oui juste du dégoût ! Il n'y avait rien d'excitant à sentir les doigts si fins et doux de Matsumoto se glisser dans ses cheveux lui rendant toute fuite impossible... Fuir... Ou pas d'ailleurs... Juste rester et recommencer...

« NON ON ARRETE AVEC CE GENRE DE PENSEES DEBILES ET CONTRE NATURE NISHIKIDO RYO. »

Mais qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de son chien pour agir ainsi. Ryo regardait la porte de la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait juste à trois petits pas de lui. Si il voulait vraiment comprendre tout cela il lui suffisait d'avancer et de baisser la poignée après tout Jun ne pouvait pas s'être endormi aussi vite. Il devait juste être allongé sur son lit, recouvert d'un drap fin descendant jusque sa chute de reins, le regard tourné vers la porte attendant son arrivée. Son dos nu serait exposé à son regard et alors il pourrait tendre la main et...

« Je deviens dingue ! Ça ne peut plus continuer ! Je dois lui parler et lui dire qu'on arrête ce jeu ! Il a gagné ! Je ne veux plus de lui chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! ».

D'un pas résolu Ryo entra dans la chambre qu'occupait son animal. Jun était emmitouflé dans sa couverture et on était bien loin de la scène fantasmée par Nishikido.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir Matsumoto se tourna vers la source du bruit et releva la couette permettant ainsi à son maître de venir le rejoindre. Sans hésiter et oubliant complètement sa décision Ryo vint se blottir contre lui. Mômô nicha comme à son habitude son visage dans le cou de son propriétaire et il émit un petit soupir de bien être. N'y tenant plus celui-ci prit la parole.

- Jun ça rime à quoi tout ça ?

- C'était ta punition pour hier ! Tu veux un animal alors tu en as un !

- Jun... ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure avant d'aller te coucher...

- De quoi tu parles ? De ça ?

Matsumoto approcha son visage du sien et il laissa à nouveau sa langue jouer avec les lèvres de sa victime. Il s'éloigna subitement et reprit sa place initiale.

- Je... Pourquoi ?

- Un chien doit montrer sa reconnaissance à son maître non ?

- Tu... Tu fais juste ça pour m'ennuyer... Tu t'en moques en réalité ?

- Tu voudrais que je le fasse pour une autre raison ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est stupide tu sais bien que...

- Que tu n'aimes pas les hommes _le coupa Jun._ Oui je le sais tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter à l'agence. Enfin tu dis toujours ça quand tu regardes avec envie Riida et Nino qui s'embrassent comme des adolescents en chaleur.

- Je ne regarde pas avec envie ! Ça me dégoûte c'est tout !

- Ça te dégoûte ? J'aimerai juste vérifier une chose alors et ensuite je ne t'embête plus avec toutes ces histoires amorales.

- Quoi ?

Jun se redressa vivement et plaqua Ryo sur le matelas. Sans lui laisser le temps de éventuellement le repousser il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il les pressa avec passion. Sa langue glissa avec lenteur le long de cette chair si tentante et elle s'immisça lentement entre ses dents forçant le passage. Quand Nishikido entrouvrit légèrement la bouche la langue de Jun s'y introduisit et caressa avec avidité celle de son vis à vis. Le baiser se fit passionné et il s'intensifia davantage quand Ryo emprisonna les hanches de son partenaire rapprochant leurs bassins.

Le gémissement soudain du Kanjani face à ce brusque contact interrompit l'échange et d'un coup de reins il inversa les positions. Il dominait maintenant son animal et peu lui importait les protestations que son esprit lui lançait. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes mais là il en avait envie.

Il prit l'initiative du baiser suivant et il laissa ses mains se glisser sous le t-shirt de Mômô. Sa peau était douce et il aimait la sentir sous ses doigts. Voulant profiter pleinement de cette sensation il retira le tissu qui le gênait et ôta par la même occasion le sien.

Il reprit son exploration laissant ses lèvres se perdre dans le cou si appétissant qui s'offrait à lui pendant que ses mains continuaient leur lente descente le long des flancs de Jun.

Il mordilla avec tendresse la pomme d'Adam de son ami et il goûta à cette peau parfumée... l'odeur fruitée du bain moussant. Il se perdit dans cette sensation de douceur et de volupté.

Sa main caressa l'entrejambe de Jun alors qu'il venait de faire rouler entre ses dents l'un des tétons de son amant qui durcit immédiatement à ce contact. Sa langue le titilla un instant mais il l'oublia bien vite voulant avant tout découvrir le reste de ce corps si désirable.

Il survola rapidement son ventre et retira avec expertise son boxer. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui prenait mais il avait envie de posséder cet homme. Il voulait l'entendre gémir sous lui. Il voulait le prendre et le laisser pantelant dans ce lit. Ryo désirait Jun comme il n'avait jamais désiré une seule femme tout au long de sa vie.

Il s'empara de la virilité de son partenaire et après l'avoir léché avec gourmandise il le prit totalement en bouche arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction à son amant. Il lui imposa un rythme soutenu dés le départ voulant l'entendre hurler son désir et son plaisir. Jun se saisit des draps qui l'entourait essayant vainement de retenir cette sensation qui l'envahissait. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche alors qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de Ryo et il ne put retenir le cri qui lui échappa.

Nishikido sentit le corps de Matsujun trembler sous lui quand il se libéra et cette vision lui fit perdre les esprits. Il remonta le long du corps de son ami le parsemant de baisers et de morsures légères et il l'embrassa recueillant au passage quelques goûtes de son sang sur ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais il ne pouvait plus attendre. Son être entier se tendait vers son but ultime : posséder Jun encore et encore.

Il retira le dernier vêtement qui le couvrait et sans même chercher à le préparer il écarta ses cuisses et se saisit de son sexe dressé. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il en souffrait. Il le voulait maintenant sans attendre.

Il se plaçât correctement et il s'enfonça brutalement en lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur à son amant. Cette sensation... cette étroitesse autour de son membre... Ryo ressentait pour la première fois cette euphorie de pénétrer en Jun.

Il savoura ce moment s'immobilisant et reprenant ses caresses sur le torse et le sexe de Matsumoto. Celui-ci émit un halètement à la limite du supportable pour Ryo et sans plus attendre il se retira pour le prendre avec plus de force encore.

Il embrassa le front de son partenaire et entama des vas et viens de plus en plus brutaux et désordonnés. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler cherchant constamment à s'introduire de plus en plus loin déclenchant des vagues de frissons chez Matsujun.

Celui-ci se saisit de ses hanches cherchant vainement à contrôler cette folie qui semblait les avoir envahit. Nishikido atteignit une première fois sa prostate et lâchant totalement prise il hurla son prénom alors que celui-ci répétait inlassablement son geste.

Épuisé et au bord de l'évanouissement il jouit entre leurs corps enlacés et couverts de sueurs. Ryo ressentit cette brusque contraction autour de son membre et il se libéra à son tour s'écroulant sans force sur le buste de son animal de compagnie si particulier.

Leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme infernal et les souffles étaient courts et irréguliers. Nishikido quitta le corps de son amant et il goûta une dernière fois à la peau devenue salée de Mômô avant de s'endormir exténué à ses côtés dans la chaleur moite de cette chambre.


	10. Epilogue?

« Itaiiiii ».

Ryo fut brusquement réveillé par le cri de douleur poussé par Jun. Celui-ci essayait péniblement de s'asseoir et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'il semblait avoir quelque difficulté pour effectuer ce geste si banal.

Nishikido ne chercha pas tout de suite à comprendre pourquoi son ami se trouvait actuellement dans cette situation. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était plutôt de trouver la raison expliquant pourquoi il était complètement nu dans le lit avec à ses côtés son ami qui semblait être dans le même état.

Il se concentra un instant et il sauta brusquement hors du lit en criant.

- Et merde ! Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'on n'a pas fait ça !

- Non rassure toi nous n'avons pas couché ensemble et tu ne m'as pas démoli les reins en y allant comme une grosse brute !

- Tu me rassures pendant un moment j'ai crû que...

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- … Dis tu as vraiment mal là ?

- A ton avis ? Tu aurais au moins pu prendre le temps de me préparer je te signale !

- Je... vais préparer le petit déjeuner à la place !

- Si tu crois que ça va faire passer la douleur !

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre ou du moins de s'excuser Ryo s'était enfui le plus rapidement possible dans la cuisine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu faire une chose pareille. Il avait fait l'amour avec son senpai et dans ses souvenirs cela n'était absolument pas désagréable... C'était même très non trop bon.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'attirance pour un homme. Il n'avait même pas envisagé une seule fois la possibilité de partager son lit avec un homme ! Mais depuis l'arrivée de Jun ici... Non depuis l'arrivée de Jun dans sa vie en réalité... Il l'avait toujours admiré. Il le trouvait talentueux, sublime sur scène mais également dans la vie. Il aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie même si ils se disputaient constamment en présence l'un de l'autre. Est ce que ressentir ce genre de chose pour un autre homme est normal ?

Ryo se sentit perdu entre sa conviction farouche de ne pas pouvoir aimer autre chose que les femmes et le désir puissant pour Matsumoto qu'il avait ressenti la nuit passée. Il devait se l'avouer : Mômô soulevait son intérêt depuis longtemps. Il se rappela sa réaction la première fois qu'il l'avait vu porter sa laisse ou lorsqu'il avait lavé ses cheveux.

Son attitude face à sa relation avec Kou n'avait pas été très claire non plus. Il avait éprouvé de... la jalousie... comme si elle lui avait volé son ami. Et cette haine à son encontre qu'il discernait encore au fond de lui depuis qu'elle avait trahi Matsujun. Il avait subitement eut envie de le protéger et de le réconforter.

Le fait de vouloir dormir à ses côtés aussi et cette solitude qui l'avait envahi quand il s'était retrouvé seul pendant une nuit. Il avait déjà partagé son lit avec Tomohisa une fois pendant une tournée. Oh il n'avait rien fait c'est juste Tomo qui, lourd comme à son habitude après avoir bu, avait réclamé un câlin. Ryo avait trouvé cette nuit longue et pénible. Pi prenait toute la place et la chaleur qu'il dégageait était insupportable ! Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais recommencer une chose pareille ! Et pourtant... pourtant il aimait serrer Jun contre lui et écouter sa respiration paisible.

La conclusion de Ryo fut sans appel : il était foutu.

Il abattit sa tête sur la table de cuisine assez fort pour lui arracher un gémissement mais il ne voulait plus bouger.

Pendant ce temps Matsumoto avait enfin réussi à descendre du lit et il avançait lentement, très lentement, vers la cuisine. Il ne se posait pas autant de questions que Ryo. Cela faisait déjà bien des années qu'il avait admis son attirance à la fois pour les femmes et pour les hommes. Il aimait la beauté et son ami était beau.

Il n'avait certes pas prévu de coucher avec lui mais il ne voyait pas le problème. Ils le voulaient tous les deux, ils avaient pris du plaisir et même si maintenant la douleur lancinante entre ses reins lui rappelait que Nishikido n'était pas un tendre, il n'avait aucun regret. Il était même prêt à recommencer sans soucis si son amant potentiel acceptait de calmer un tant soit peu sa fougue.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la cuisine il constata que son ami lui ne prenait pas les choses de la même façon. Le visage écrasé sur la table Ryo faisait un peu peine à voir. Après tout cela avait été sa première fois alors Jun pouvait comprendre les nombreuses questions qui devaient actuellement le préoccuper.

Voyant que celui-ci n'avait pas préparé le petit-déjeuner il s'en chargea et après s'être assis en face de lui en grimaçant il entreprit de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Maître le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

- … J'ai pas super faim là.

- Il faut reprendre des forces après une nuit pareille pourtant _lâcha Jun avec un sourire._

- Dis... On a vraiment couché ensemble pas vrai ?

- Je pense qu'on peut effectivement dire ça maître.

- Arrête avec ce jeu cinq minutes là !

- D'accord. Franchement qu'est ce que tu as ? On a fait l'amour oui ! Nous sommes des adultes et on était consentant alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- J'ai couché avec un mec...

- Exactement et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire !

- C'est ça le problème... Si j'avais détesté au moins ça aurait été simple mais maintenant je vais faire quoi moi ?

- Tu as le choix soit tu admets que tu aimé le faire avec moi et tu réfléchis à ce que tu veux pour la suite, soit tu renies tout et tu vas t'envoyer en l'air avec la première fille qui passe pour te rassurer ! Tu dois prendre ta décision par toi même Ryo et sache que personne ne te jugera, surtout à l'agence.

- Je... dois y penser.

- Bien. Pendant ce temps je vais prendre ma douche et récupérer mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi. On va arrêter ce jeu débile pour le moment.

Jun se prépara tranquillement et après un dernier au revoir à son ami qui n'avait toujours pas quitté sa table de cuisine, il quitta cet appartement qui avait abrité des instants très étranges. Retrouver le calme de sa demeure lui fit un très grand bien et même si la solitude lui pesa rapidement au moins il pouvait de nouveau se comporter normalement ! Plus besoin de garder cette coupe de cheveux ou d'obéir aux ordres d'un propriétaire tyrannique. Juste vivre sa vie sans contrainte.

Une semaine passa ainsi sans que Matsujun ne cherche vraiment à prendre des nouvelles de Nishikido. Celui-ci avait certainement besoin de temps pour comprendre et digérer les informations qu'il avait reçu et surtout pour prendre une décision.

Est ce que Jun savait lui-même ce qu'il allait advenir de leur relation ? Non mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper davantage. Il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en mains de toute façon.

Le vendredi soir suivant il refusa la proposition de Aiba de sortir en ville. Il voulait profiter tranquillement de ce début de week-end. Il comptait regarder une émission bien assommante à la télévision et râler sur la débilité du programme. Ça fait du bien parfois de se comporter ainsi.

Alors qu'il venait de s'installer le plus confortablement possible sa sonnette retentit. La paix n'existait donc pas dans ce monde !

Il consentit à se lever quand il vit que la personne insistait lourdement et il ouvrit la porte prêt à hurler sur l'intrus qui osait gâcher sa soirée si importante !

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole. L'invité surprise venait de se jeter littéralement sur lui et il le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur. Il l'embrassa longuement savourant ce moment si précieux et quand il accepta enfin de se détacher de Matsujun il lui lança un regard embarrassé.

- J'ai réfléchi...

- Je vois ça et ?

- Et je n'aime pas les hommes mais... j'aime mon animal de compagnie.

* * *

><p>Voilà cette fic est terminée même si je me réserve le droit de faire un OS par la suite. J'espère que cette histoire a satisfait les désirs de Aki mais qu'elle vous a aussi un peu distrait.^^<p>

Pour le moment avec Ruumi et une autre amie Domi on a décidé de débuter un projet un peu ambitieux... On écrit une fic à trois pour Halloween. Cela promet de ne pas être facile mais c'est assez drôle!

Prochaine fic pour répondre à Ruumi et à Domi à venir prochainement.


End file.
